


Lovers on the Sun

by Sulktora



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Quite a sweet read, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, There is use of Knife in this story, Title has nothing to do with the song, not that much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10111028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulktora/pseuds/Sulktora
Summary: Love is dangerous, but the spark wants what it wants regardless. Only how far will you go to fulfill that want?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyAnatar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatar/gifts).



> This is a belated V-day gift writing for LadyAnatar who is my Beta.
> 
> I kinda got sick when I began writing this, finally finished since I'm finally well. ^_^;
> 
> Ok disclaimer I do not own Transformers leave me alone.
> 
> I do own the plot to this story so do not steal.
> 
> (Updated and cleaned up for smoother reading. ^_^)

Skyfire was restless as of late and he knew the reason.

Those with flier instincts or coding tended to be bit _tense_ around these times. More so for any of the fliers on Earth now, minus the young Autobot Ariel fliers, of course, had missed few more than few heat cycles.

Starscream for sure had missed 80,000 heat cycles possibly due to being offline for Four million years prior to now, not the mention how many Skyfire had missed himself and that was a higher number that Starscream or any flier on Earth by far!

So to say Skyfire was _restless_ and well _bothered_ was putting it lightly, at this point Skyfire would by instinct alone choose the best mech to mate with at this time.  
Originally he thought of proposing to Prime to be that temporary mech to help him through this, but he had caught a certain scent on Prime once and that instantly made Prime unsuitable to ask for help in this matter.

Which left him back at zero, given he had tried to think of others to assist him Ironhide being one, Ratchet and even Prowl.   
Of course, all were a no; Ironhide was mated it showed in his EM field like a beacon, so he was out of luck on choosing him.   
Ratchet was currently making a bond, that was hard to pick up on of course, but in his upcoming heat made is easier for him pick up on such things easier than most.   
As for Prowl well…finding out by stumbling on him interfacing with Jazz easily made that a no too, given he was not caught while they were interfacing thankfully; he’d never be able to look either in optic again if they ever knew.   
Both were not forming a bond sure, but possibly courting…yeah no; mechs shouldn’t get in-between that unless they wanted the two mechs equally and wanted to form a trine with them both and Skyfire didn’t want to do that.

Of course, that left Skyfire with no mech for him, he could possibly ask Grimlock…but then again he could also be interested in someone else already.   
He showed the signs that he was in fact in a relationship with who that Skyfire couldn’t find out, but his instincts rarely were wrong in many cases more so with oncoming heats.

With his short list of Autobot mechs to be possible to assist him pretty much had run out. That left him with only one option left, but that could end badly if he didn’t have the help of course.  
The one mech he had left on his list would possibly not take kindly to him approaching him given their short history with each other. They slag him dead for sure if he did so alone.

So that left him with only one option which was asking an _old friend_ for help.   
He knew Starscream would understand in this after all he was going to go into heat as well.  
Maybe if he was quick he could ask Starscream tonight, after all, he knew he showed up in a certain location nearby at night to meet with a _certain_ someone.

And hopefully get his help in getting the only Con that measured up to what he need in a mate this during this heat cycle because having to ride it out was going to be horrible.   
Also, that was not an option considering he missed one too many heat cycles already!

-

Skyfire had asked to earlier that day if he could go for night flight and had mentioned of where he’d be at in case he didn’t return after a few hours.

Prowl approved it and said to not be gone long, saying that some of the Cons had been spotted as of late namely the seekers and triple changers.  
Skyfire knew what that was all about they all were mate courting due to their oncoming heat cycles.   
Little did Prowl know that they were actually not much of a threat, well that is if they were not approached during this time and tend to avoid fighting if they could help it.   
So really he’d be safe from them, given he hoped Starscream would not flip his top by him showing up before his intended partner of course.

The other thing of why Prowl approved a night flight so easily was very simple, all fliers need to fly every once in a while to not get the enclosed sickness.   
So going with the fact that Skyfire had not gone out flying for bit easily let Prowl think he needed to use his wings, a simple excuse and just enough for what he needed.

-

Soon Skyfire had made it to the spot Starscream had been seen near a few times before, by him when he went out flying few times.

He landed near at cave that would normally be hard to see from the ground yet only noticed from the sky if one was looking hard enough that is.

“ _What_ are _you_ doing _here_?” Was the furious hiss from Starscream who had gotten here before he had clearly and was waiting for his well… _lover_.

“I wanted to talk with you,” Skyfire said carefully his attempt to start a conversation didn’t work very well if the suddenly hitched up wings was any clue before the angry words came.

“ ** _TALK!?_** What about!? I thought we were _done_ and that you chose my _enemies_ side!” Starscream spat in fury his wings fluttering in distress.

“It not about _that_ , it’s about…well, this _cycle_.” Skyfire says best he could even as a blush formed over his cheeks.

Starscream’s wings tip down, before flipping back sharply. “I hope you’re not asking _me_ to be the one to mate with you because _if_ you are then the answer is no. I already have a few mechs in mind myself and they are willing to assist me.” Starscream sneered and lifted his nose into the air acting pretty prissy.

“Umm not exactly,” Skyfire said carefully not wanting to insult Starscream despite his attitude he needed his help after all.

Only to have Starscream’s wing flip forward and look at him in annoyance before asking a low warning tone.“ _Why not?_ ”

“I don’t want to do something to a mech that is a friend to me by asking them to mate with me this cycle it would not be fair; even if they don’t see me as a friend anymore,” Skyfire said with a saddened tone.

Starscream wings droop at this for second before they angle back in a relaxed manner. “Ok, then what is it that to wanted to ask me about this cycle then?”

“Well I am looking for a mate, but I haven’t found one yet,” Skyfire said carefully.

Starscream looked surprised at this and said in an asking tone. “Surely there a few mechs that could assist you within the Autobot ranks right?”

“I’m afraid not, the one’s that I thought of asking are either bonded, forming bonds, or engaged with other mechs and possibly do not wish to involve another so soon. That and I don’t want to get in-between a few others either due to having another already that they are courting this cycle.” Skyfire said with a sigh.

Starscream tensed at that and asked. “And who else is courting some fliers this cycle, I know those younger fliers those Autobots have are not going through a cycle just yet. They are too young by far not to mention few others who while older than them are still out of the age range. So what Autobots are courting my fliers?”

Skyfire blushed and carefully pointed at Starscream without saying anything.

Starscream’s wing stood straight up in distress before twitching in strain before asking. “How did you find out?”

“Well, I smelled you on them, you do have certain scent Star, it’s hard to not know especially now during a cycle,” Skyfire said bashfully.

“I see…have you told anyone?” Starscream asked looking away embarrassed.

“No, far as I know it has to be willing and not harmful to you or Prime so…I didn’t say anything. Also, Optimus is my friend only unless something seemed wrong would I ask him; nothing seems wrong so I didn’t have too.” Skyfire said simply.

Starscream relaxed at this, before his wing flare up again and he said. “Don’t tell anyone then; I rather not have Megatron beating the slag out of me for following my spark. I’ve lost too much already in this war. Vos, my family and I could possibly lose what remains of my fliers too. My title as Wing Lord means nothing among the Decepticons, only my own fliers still respect that title, the ones still at my side that is.” He said bitterly.

“I still think of you as my Wing Lord,  more so a friend than just that,” Skyfire said, which made Starscream look at him in surprise.

“Really?” He asked.

“Yes.” Skyfire reply with a small smile.

“Thank you, you and only two others accept that as a part of who I am,” Starscream said with tiny grin his wings rotating in a happy manner now.

“If you find that the Decepticons do not respect you for who you are and what you do as Wing Lord then why are you with them?” Skyfire asked which made Starscream’s wings still and sweep back quickly at this question clearly not happy now.

“I have a good reason to stay on their side; they _needed_ us and still do. At least in battle, none look down on me and my fliers, they don’t find us fliers lesser because of our ability to fly or judge us by our frame type.” Starscream said firmly.

“I wasn’t trying to offend Star, I just wanted to know. I wasn’t there for the war I want to know both sides’ reasons and what they stand for, to make since of it all.” Skyfire said in pleading tone.

Starscream sighed at this and nodded. “Fair enough, but I think we are leading off of why you came here aren’t we?” Starscream said changing the subject; they could possibly come back to it later if they could meet up again when it was not during a heat cycle of course.

Skyfire blushed at this and nodded, before saying. “I just needed your help in attracting the only mech I have left on my list that I considered a possible good mate for this cycle is all,” Skyfire said.

“Really? Skyfire surely they would not be that hard to attract if you asked them, after all, you’re a shuttle I know many of the Cons on our side are big including any of my fliers of course. None would turn you down during this time, I know you’ve been in a large cycle gathering before and stuff…after all you are a bit older than me.” Starscream said simply.

Skyfire wings droop at this normally he kept them still he really didn’t have many to do wing speak with among the Autobots, not even the young fliers.

“Oh Primus, Skyfire please don’t tell me you avoided those times back on Cybertron!” Starscream nearly yelled in surprise when he saw his friend’s wings droop.

“I did…you know how our clan was and how picky they were about who bonded and mated with who for shuttle coding. I had to obey those rules and if someone didn’t want anyone then…we were not allowed to mate until we agreed with someone of our clan’s choice.” Skyfire said sadly.

Starscream looked at him sadly, before frowning thinking hard, before saying. “You do know how it all goes right, that much at least correct?”

Skyfire nods at this and Starscream sighed in relief. “Ok good that I can work with at least, so now the important part who is you want to mate with this cycle?” Starscream finally asked quietly hoping it was another flier at least and not a grounder they had a hard time understanding heat cycles, the few that did well they either knew about it or just accepted it as it was.

“Megatron,” Skyfire whispered.

“WHAT!!!!!?” Starscream yelled in surprise and fury Skyfire knew he was going to get this reaction no matter what.

What he didn’t expect to hear a charging blaster behind him followed by a loud growl.

-

As Skyfire turned around slowly he saw Optimus Prime standing there looking confused and a tense Grimlock.

“Umm, hello Skyfire,” Optimus said after a bit and put his blaster away and stood then awkwardly while Grimlock just stood there looking at him.  

Skyfire sighed and decided to ease the tension Prime and Grimlock had. “I knew for while about you and Starscream.” He said only to cringe when Optimus looked a bit nervous at this. “I haven’t told anyone; I didn’t know about Grimlock though.” He said carefully and looking over at Grimlock who only after few seconds seemed to shrug.

“Why you here?”Prime asked putting his blaster away looking a bit more relaxed now.

Skyfire blushed brightly and looked away it was a bit harder to explain that with Prime and Grimlock here now.  It was easier to tell Starscream because well, it was Starscream he found strange things happening to be normal due to having Skywarp as a trine mate.

“He’s wanting my help in bagging a mate for this heat cycle,” Starscream said, making Skyfire look at him in shock of how he put it.

“Him Skyfire not picked an Autobot as a mate?” Grimlock asked.

“Knock that off Grim; after all, after I figured out you were playing up that dumb card pretty well…I’m sure others will figure out if they paid more attention.” Starscream said with huff.

“Me Grimlock not know what Starscream means,” Grimlock said in a teasing tone, a tone Skyfire had not heard before.

“Ok enough; Skyfire please tell me why you’ve not found someone among the Autobots to be a mate to you. Anyone would be willing to help you during this time.” Optimus said.

“HEY! My fliers also understand the need to be discreet and respect one’s choice before and after heat cycles! We are not very dangerous during this time unless attacked first of course.” Starscream protested.

“I wasn’t trying to offend by saying that Starscream, I was just asking,” Optimus said in a calming tone.

“Hmmf, how was I supposed to know?” Starscream huffed looking put out, but his wings clearly told Skyfire that he was not really offended, Skyfire cleared his throat to draw them back on to the main subject.

“Well any that were on my list of possible mates that are Autobots, turned up either bonded, forming bonds, in a private relationship, or well courting a flier already,” Skyfire said blushing.

Optimus looked at Skyfire in surprise only to smile shyly at him, realizing he meant him, Starscream only raised an eyebrow at him while smirking. “Got to say he has good taste in mechs for sure,” Starscream said in a pleased teasing tone.

Optimus cleared his throat and got back on the subject at hand. “So is there anyone left on your list as a suitable mate?” Optimus asked.

“Yes,” Skyfire said hesitating on saying who, Starscream’s reaction was one thing, Tell the leader of your faction and friend was a bit harder.

“Who?” Grimlock asked when Skyfire didn’t say anything after a bit.

“Promise to not judge me or well overreact?” Skyfire asked looking at both Grimlock and Optimus.

“Skyfire I wouldn’t…” Optimus began to say.

“Only say it if you truly mean it Prime,” Starscream said seriously, Grimlock taking note of the tone Starscream used seemed to straighten up.

“I promise Skyfire,” Optimus said firmly, Grimlock agreeing.

“It’s Megatron,” Skyfire said quickly.

Both Optimus and Grimlock look at him for while stunned, before saying. “WHAT?!”

-

“Just what I said before you two showed up,” Starscream said and looked at Skyfire wanting to know why Megatron of all mechs was a good choice of a mate to Skyfire.

Skyfire sighed and sat down with a sigh, and figure he might as well tell them his reasons, despite how much this changed things.  
“Well…Megatron is a Carrier mech; just like me.” He said carefully everyone was quite at this news.

Starscream actually looked at him in surprise at this and then his wings droop low, before saying.   
“Oh, Skyfire,” Starscream said sadly now realizing how bad it was during other heat cycles for Skyfire now. “Why hadn’t you ever told me about this? I would have helped you. You know all Wing Lords are supposed to protect all Carriers that are fliers and let them choose who was best to be a mate to them. Regardless of what type of flier they were.” Starscream said and knowing all too well how strict the Shuttle families were when it came to finding proper mates.

“I was forced to remain silent Star; my clan was the head clan of Shuttles you know. They would not allow one of their carriers to be bred to someone not worthy or not have the right coding. Even if I met Megatron before all this I’d not be able to do anything.” Skyfire said sadly and slumped again the cave wall from where he sat.

“I’m a bit confused,” Optimus said after a bit which earned him a tiny glare from Starscream and Grimlock.

“Carrier fliers follow their instincts when choosing a mate its a way to keep the lines of code strong and healthy namely other Carriers or at least very strong sires, it was needed for those that have wings,” Starscream said only to look sadly at Skyfire who had just now told his him that he possibly had been forced to wait until he gave in and let himself be bred by his clan’s rules against his will and instincts.   
“As the Wing Lord of Vos we are supposed to not just look after every flier, but those that take well…what we call odd mates like non-fliers or as we flier called them _grounders_. OR well those that have different coding and that can still fly, like those of the _rotor blade_ clans. We are to support their choice…and well if we need to take them from their family and adopt them into our own. We…I'm supposed to make sure they have the freedom to do what their coding finds natural when it comes to choosing a mate.” Starscream said in gentle tone for Skyfire’s sake.

“Did… Skyfire’s clan…enslaved him?” Optimus carefully asked carefully.

“In a way yes I was, but I didn’t say anything and well really I had not wanted a mate during those times. This was a sore spot for my family yes; I only felt pressured and confined not long after the last cycle then and after it; well Starscream and I were away from Cybertron exploring Earth in its early stages. Then I got frozen so…” Skyfire said and looked at Starscream in a pleading manner.

“OH!... OH, frag!... I’m so sorry Skyfire I didn’t realize all those other times when you tried to start talking about Vos while we were on the mission that you were trying to tell me something else.” Starscream suddenly realized and felt horrible about brushing him off every time.

“It was long ago Star, what I need now is help in getting a mate. I’m sorry, but my instincts tell me to go after Megatron since I can’t with a few others now; some already have partners and all that.” He said with a bashful grin.

Starscream chuckles at this and grins widely before saying. “Well like I said before you do have good taste in that regard my friend, but no I understand why and I guess I will help. But only because my role as Wing Lord demands it; I personally do not support this choice of a mate. I hate Megatron, but if you’re going after him because he’s a carrier then, well…I guess I’ll just have to accept that as it is. But if he hurts you in any way I’ll tear his spark out got it.” Starscream said sternly.

“I understand.” Skyfire smiling a bit. “But I really hope you do not have too, I want things to go well,” Skyfire said.

Starscream pouted a bit at that and muttered. “Fine; so will you two also help?”

“Well…only if Skyfire is sure,” Optimus said looking at Skyfire hoping he say no.

“I very sure Prime, my instincts have yet to fail me, at least I hope so,” Skyfire said that was possibly the best answer he could give at the moment at least.

“ Then…I will try my friend.” He finally said to Skyfire after few moments.

“Grimlock?” Starscream asked.

“I think Megatron having a mate is a good idea, may calm him down.” He said which simply meant yes.

“Thank you,” Skyfire said and stood up and began to leave.

“And where are you going?” Starscream asked when Skyfire began to leave.

“Well, I don’t want to get between you and your mates.” He said bashfully.

“You won’t be, l don’t need that kind of attention just yet, I was only setting up a possible quite location to well enjoy my heat cycle with these two is all,” Starscream said, only earning quite groans from both Optimus and Grimlock.

“You sure?” Skyfire asked.

“Oh yes, besides these _two;_ need to practice _patience_ a bit.” Starscream chuckled when Optimus seemed to pout behind his mask and Grimlock looked like a kicked turbo puppy.

“Star please don’t tease them, clearly they want to spend time with you. Look I’ll just come back tomorrow night and we can disgust a form of a plan, of how to well convince Megatron to be my mate this heat cycle.” Skyfire said in a very humorous tone.

“Fine, but we have to keep this quite. Soundwave can nearly have eyes and ears nearly anywhere as of late. Creepy snooping spymaster.” Starscream said very seriously.

Optimus and Grimlock agreedon this, Skyfire nods and transformed before flying off back towards the base.   
Leaving the three alone, and hoping to figure out a plan of what to do soon.

-

As Skyfire was flying back he kept thinking of Megatron, wondering why of all things his instincts had to draw him towards the one mech that would rather tear his spark out that well mate with him of all things.

Maybe it was because of what he was a Carrier like him or well seeing him in battle possibly, but maybe it was something else altogether and he just couldn’t figure out why.

Of course, Skyfire should have been focusing on his surroundings and not inwardly right then because next thing he knew was searing pain burning right into his wing and seeing the ground come rushing at him before things went black.

-

Skyfire slowly began to wake up and groaned at the pain he felt in his helm and wing and as his vision focused he found himself in a cave.  
When he tried moving his hands to rest his aching helm in he found out that he was tied up, his wrist together and his ankles too that were bound to rope in the middle preventing him from moving too much.

“Welcome back to the land of the lucid, turncoat.” Skyfire heard and his wings sweep back he knew that voice, he slowly looked up and saw a smirking Megatron standing before him. “I have few questions for you and for your own good and life, well what little there is of it, _for now_ , you better answer all of what I ask,” Megatron said before squatting before Skyfire who only gulped seeing his narrowed red optics zero in on him. “Do we understand each other?” Megatron asked when Skyfire didn’t reply.

Skyfire slowly nodded he didn’t know what else to do; he was not a trained soldier he was simply a scientist.

“Good, now tell me why is Starscream so far out here and why are you around the same area he is?” Was Megatron’s first question.

“I just wanted to talk with him that is all,” Skyfire said carefully.

“Hmm, and what did you talk to him about?” Megatron asked now looking away a bit appearing to not listen when in truth he was very focused on what Skyfire was saying and Skyfire knew it too.

“Just about flier things,” Skyfire said only to flinches when an energon blade was suddenly pointed right at him and Megatron looking irritated at the answer he gave him.

“You might want to add details to that answer, being vague will not serve you well right now. Not since you turned your back on my kind offer to join my Decepticons for the Autobots at the last second and cost me a good amount of energon too. My troops suffered that loss and I look after them and keep them fueled, understand.” Megatron said with a bit of a snarl.

Skyfire looked at the blade and Megatron for a moment before saying. “I was only asking Starscream for assistance during this _cycle period_ for fliers, it’s common for all of us with the ability to fly to gather together at such times, more so for us on Earth,” Skyfire explained without giving any more private details.   
Only unless a grounder was to ask about mating to a flier then could a flier talk about it, if not then really they didn’t need to know.

Megatron looked at him for a second before slamming the blade into the rock above Skyfire’s head before resting his hands on the wall beside his helm and leaned in close to his face glaring.

“ _Explain,_ ” Megatron said firmly clearly not fully happy with that answer.

“I…I _can’t_.” Skyfire stammered.

Megatron growled before slamming his one hand against the wall hard making some of the cave wall form cracks and crumble under to force he used. “You best _try_ , don’t think I won’t use that blade to cut open your chest plates.” Megatron threatened.

“I can’t, only _certain things_ must be done in order for me to tell someone who is not a flier!” Skyfire said in a bit of a panicked tone.

Megatron frowns at this before asking. “What kinds of _things_?!”

“If…if you promise to not hurt me in any way…I’ll tell you,” Skyfire said carefully.

“And if I don’t?” Megatron asked, Skyfire knew he was beaten at this question and his wings droop down what was the point, Megatron truly hated him and would kill him.   
He cursed his instincts that kept making him want to flutter his wings at him to gain his attention. Too bad he had his attention and it was not the kind he wanted.

Skyfire looked down at his bindings figuring why bother Megatron would not show him mercy, only to flinch when Megatron snapped his fingers in front of his face.

“Answer me Autobot; if I don’t promise then what?” Megatron asked and almost sounded amused.

“I don’t have anything to bargain with, we both know that,” Skyfire said which made Megatron grin; Skyfire’s spark trembles and not in a nice way at that grin.

“So you’re not going to talk because I have you cornered…that is a _very stupid_ reason even more so since I know my traitorous second in command has spoken with you by your own words,” Megatron said in partly sing-song tone. “Sad way to go by not telling me really and yet you could avoid a very horrible spark snuffing,” Megatron said and looked back him in the optics.

Skyfire almost caved at that only to feel a bit upset for how little Megatron trusted Starscream. After all, Starscream defended his faction maybe not its leader, but his faction none the less.

“Starscream is not a traitor, he is loyal to the Decepticons. He told me himself.” Skyfire blurted, making Megatron raise an eyebrow at this.

“Really? Then tell me this hidden secret that you are unwilling to tell me about.” Megatron demanded.

“It’s a private matter for fliers…not many grounders would understand it,” Skyfire said quietly, only to cringe when Megatron slammed his other hand against the wall on the other side of his face and snarl at him,

“ _Really?!_ Then try me, you’d be surprised at how much _I_ a _grounder_ can understand things.” Megatron said in an angry tone.

“I didn’t say none could only that not many would!” Skyfire said quickly and this seemed to calm Megatron bit. “It just that this is normally discussed between those from Vos only, or have strong connections to it,” Skyfire explained, only to get Megatron to frown at him again.

“GET TO THE POINT!” Megatron yelled.

“I only wanted his assistance during our heat cycle.” Skyfire finally said and looked away in shame at telling him this.

Megatron was quite for long while before asking. “That affects shuttles like you too?” He asked in a perplexing tone.

Skyfire looked at him in surprise before saying. “You know about our heat cycles?” Skyfire asked.

“Yes, Skywarp has a hard time talking softly, especially when he's drinking too much high grade,” Megatron said simply.

Skyfire then slumped at this and felt stupid now, _fragging Skywarp_ …seems he was set to breaking _every_ rule that every flier was supposed to keep, no wonder Starscream kept him on a short leash at times from what he had heard.

“So it’s that time again for every flier explains why not many have returned to base for while but does not explains you fully. What did you want from Starscream?” He asked Skyfire muttered something only to get Megatron to say. “Speak up, fragging pit sake.”

“I just wanted his help in finding a mate during this time; I couldn’t find any among the Autobots,” Skyfire said a tiny bit louder, only to blush when Megatron chuckled.

“So the Autobots can’t provide a good choice in a mate for you, the _irony_. Maybe you should have stayed on our side then.” Megatron mocked, making Skyfire frown before saying.

“I had plenty of choices, only thing was that the choices were not possible due to many other reasons or else I’d not have been out here to ask for Starscream’s help!” He said not wanting to be made fun of.

“ _Well well_ the shuttle has _spirit_ after all and here I thought you were just too _soft_ sparked,” Megatron said in a teasing tone, Skyfire frowns at him before saying.

“Starscream didn’t ask you to be his mate, I think that says something.” That made Megatron’s humor fade quickly.

“And I should care about that?” Megatron asked in an annoyed tone.

“Gaining a Wing Lord’s attention is hard and if you gain it well…being their favored is a very respectful position even more so to those that follow the Wing Lord or those under their protection.” Skyfire stated though he was kinda playing that up partly.

Megatron didn’t say anything for while before he snarled and grabbed the blade from the wall and pointed at Skyfire once again. “Really and tell me how much that really matters of gaining a Wing Lord’s favor?” Megatron asked in a very angry tone.

Skyfire swallowed a bit at the blade being brought back into things, but he had opened the door of trouble first by stating what he had so might as well finish it. “Considering you have Wing Lord as your Second in command, I think it would matter highly to you, every flier respects their Wing Lord. I also do despite not being in the same faction he is, but if he wanted to leave every flier would leave with him. We fliers all of us stay with our Wing Lord no matter where they go. Because despite how bad things get we all know that our Wing Lord puts us, his fliers first always even if they do not show it a lot of times. Wing Lord’s serve as much as they lead.” Skyfire said with pride only to wilt when Megatron leaned in close not looking amused.

“You do realize that is Starscream you are talking about. The most selfish glitch of my whole army and is the horrible backstabbing piece of scrap to ever live. The very same mech that was willing to kill you for changing sides; one would think you’d not want to have anything to do with him after all _that_.” Megatron said and swirled the blade bit as he finished speaking.

“I knew Starscream long before the war, he was and I still believe is a good Wing Lord. Past Wing Lord’s haven’t ever come close to what Starscream had done for all us fliers; he even extended his protection of Carrier Fliers further than any before his time. That is something much more of worth than him being _your Second in command_.” Skyfire said, only to freeze when Megatron looked at him with strange intense expression. 

“Carriers? He has carrier fliers and he’s been keeping them hidden all this time?” Megatron said his tone seemed on the edge of livid.   
When Skyfire didn’t reply Megatron turned furious!   
“And what am I?! Not worthy of my own soldier's respect or trust that I wouldn’t protect any Carriers myself and only turn to Starscream of all mechs for said protection! WHO ARE THESE CARRIERS THAT ONLY FOLLOW STARSCREAM AND NOT ME?!” Megatron roared in fury.

“I do not know! All I know is that you are a hypocrite by saying that. If you want to be better that Starscream then you’d let me go instead of snuffing me!” Skyfire shot back only to whimper and curl up when Megatron focused back on him with the blade poised to be used on him.

Megatron seemed to struggle for few moments before calming himself and stood up pacing a bit, before looking back at Skyfire and threw the blade down on the cave’s floor. “Use that to free yourself, we’re done here.”

“But…why?” Skyfire asked now confused.

“Just get out of here before I change my mind and kill you!” Megatron snarled.

“I…I won’t, not until you tell me why,” Skyfire said only to yelp when Megatron gripped his chest plating forcing him to come within inches of his nasal ridge.

“I thought you’d be smart and take the chance and leave while you could, now to dare demand of me to explain my reasoning Shuttle?!” Megatron snapped.

“Skyfire,” Skyfire said which made Megatron look at him confused for few seconds. “My name is Skyfire, not shuttle,” Skyfire explained only to yelp when he tossed backward against the cave wall that he had been leaning up against this whole time.

“You think I care what your fragging name is! Use that blade and get out of here!” Megatron yelled and kicked the blade close to Skyfire who gulped, but didn’t making Megatron growl in irritation. “Your’ pushing you luck with me Autobot.”

“I can’t,” Skyfire said finally.

“ _Really_ , is cutting a rope to _difficult_ for you?” Megatron mocked.

“No, flying out of here will be,” Skyfire said flexing his injured wing a bit wincing when he did.

Megatron looked at the damage he had done to the wing and scoffed. “And walking back home is out of your ability?”

“No, but not wise for my safety. I’d be mobbed by any other flier out there that wants a mate possibly. So not to offend you, but I rather not be raped for my first heat cycle if it’s all the same.” Skyfire said a bit embarrassed.

Megatron looked at him for a moment before saying in a very surprised tone. “You’re a _virgin_?”

Skyfire sighed and nodded it was hard enough to tell Starscream his old friend that would be understanding, let alone Optimus and Grimlock now knowing.

“I thought every flier has interfaced at least once in their life at the very least. Since these heat cycles happened long before the war.” Megatron said now curious.

“With a restrictive family clan like I have or had they tended to keep those that are _special_ from breeding with what they considered _undesirables_ far away if not locked up during heat cycles,” Skyfire said sadly.

“ _Special?_ ” Megatron asked, Skyfire blushing brightly at this and nodded. “And what makes _you_ so special, that they would keep you from joining in the heat cycles?”

Skyfire sighed best he tell him now after all, one carrier to another would understand right? “I’m a Carrier mech.” The silence that followed made Skyfire self-conscious.

“I don’t get it, being Carrier can’t be that special. If that were the case many things would be far more different for me.” Megatron said unimpressed.

“In clan that has a hard time reproducing shuttles tends to change all that. Forced breeding was a common thing in my clan.” Skyfire said, only to look up in surprise when he heard a low growl come from Megatron.

“So they encouraged rape on those of their own kin?” Megatron said with no small amount of fury.

“No! Only pressure a Carrier into it despite what their instincts are telling them, and only after making certain quota only then they might be allowed to pursue the one they want.” Skyfire said only to cringe at his own words at how horrible it sounded.

Megatron frowns at this and walked back over to Skyfire while picking up the blade from the ground and began to cut away Skyfire’s bonds. “Then I won’t stop you from perusing the mech you want then; everyone should have at least a pleasant interface at least once in their life.” Before saying. “That and dying a virgin is such a waste,” Megatron said with a small chuckle, before standing back up.

“I still cannot fly,” Skyfire said as he rubbed his wrists and ankles to get the energon flowing properly again.

“That won’t stop you from gaining your chosen mech attention though correct?” Megatron said in a simple manner.

“I…I hope not,” Skyfire said with a blush.

“If you blush hard like you are, you’ll light up this whole cave,” Megatron said with a bit of humor.

Skyfire rubbed his cheeks a bit to try and make himself stop blushing, only to get Megatron to snicker at this.

“Well despite what you’ve told me so far about Starscream I guess I can let this slide a bit, this time,” Megatron stated and turned to leave.

“Wait!” Skyfire said quickly preventing Megatron from leaving yet making him scowl in irritation.

“What?” He asked.

“Well…I…you said that my wing would possibly not effect gaining the attentions of my chosen mech for a mate this heat cycle. As a grounder even with my wing as it is, you’d not mind having me as mate right?” Skyfire asked.

Megatron looked at him confused for second before partly laughing and smiled a bit. “Your chosen mech is a grounder and not a fellow flier, I’m guessing your family and clan would have never approved of such a  choice right?”

Skyfire nods before saying. “And if any were still around or well here they’d very much disapprove of who it is too, if not every Autobot too.”

“Oh? And who is the one you’ve chosen of my Decepticons?” Megatron asked now amused.

“Their Leader,” Skyfire said as loud as he could in his wary and shy tone.

Megatron blinked at that for second or two, before grinning widely and seem to prowl closer to Skyfire, looking very much like he would eat him alive.

“Really?” Megatron said in dark purring tone that made Skyfire shiver. “That’s very interesting, so what made you want me?” He asked as his pinned Skyfire once more at the back cave wall with his hand on either side of his helm.

“I already said others well they were not a possibly and well you and one other met all I wanted in a mate,” Skyfire said only to tremble when Megatron’ face became very stern at this.

“And the one other?” He asked.

“I’ve only found out that they are well with someone already,” Skyfire said Megatron’s stern look didn’t go away at this.

“So I’m the last option?” He said Skyfire plating crawled at the tone he used.

“No, you are the one that was my first choice, but chances of me getting you as mate was not very…well _high_ since you hate me and we were both in Enemy factions. I figured you shoot me first before well mating me.” Skyfire admitted.

Megatron relaxed at this before chuckling a bit. “Seems you are correct _partly_ I did shoot you out of the sky, but I think I’m more than able to be a good mate to you during you heat cycle. So do I need to wait until you’re ready or going into that mating frenzy that I’ve heard many fliers go into during their heat cycle?” Megatron asked as his slid one of his hands down from the wall and traces seems on Skyfire’s chest plating before resting his hand on his hip in a suggestive manner.

Skyfire gulped inwardly he was celebrating yet very nervous, he had not expected this.   
In fact, he thought Megatron would have at least harmed him by now, but now Megatron was not only offering to interface with him but be his mate during this heat cycle it made his insides all warm and fuzzy.

“We can…interface now is alright. Sooner I’m claimed the easier it will be for me to avoid joining the mating frenzy.” Skyfire said only to gasp when Megatron close the short distance between them and kiss him hungrily, Skyfire makes muffled squeak only to moan as he let Megatron take control of the kiss.

Skyfire partly yelped when Megatron bit his lower lip and drew a small bit of energon from it before he laved at the tiny wound he made on his bottom lip before he grinned at Skyfire letting him see his fangs.  
“Hmm, you're _sweet_ , who knew.” Megatron purred while making Skyfire blush brighter than he had before.

The Megatron frowns at the lack of response from Skyfire and asked. “Is something wrong?”

“N-no.” Skyfire stuttered. “I’m just not sure of what to do it all.”

Megatron only grins at this and said. “Just relax go with what feels good and if you don’t like something tell me,” Megatron said as he leaned in to nibble at his neck cables as his hands travel patterns over his frame a tease wire in-between gaps in his armor making Skyfire breathing speed up.

“Lay down,” Megatron said when he came back up to kiss Skyfire briefly.

Skyfire did when Megatron backed up a bit and then leaned partly over him. “Just relax, this will feel good,” Megatron said as he leaned in kissing him again while he trailed a hand down to Skyfire’s interface panels, Skyfire jumped a bit when Megatron digits rubbed against his closed panels only to gasp when his interface panel slid back when Megatron carefully tweaked a wire in-between were Skyfire’s leg met his pelvis.

“How?” Skyfire began to ask only to earn a chuckle from Megatron.

“I know a few things about big mechs, especially Carriers,” Megatron said against his lips.

No other questions came to mind after that since Skyfire felt Megatron’s hand began rubbing his valve’s folds, along with teasing his external node making him shivered and quietly moan at how good it was making him feel. Only to yelp when Megatron pushed digit into his now slick valve and then wince when he felt a minor sting, Megatron noticed and pulled his digit out.

“Too much?” He asked.

“Kinda hurt,” Skyfire admitted.

“Well your seal is very close to you valve entrance, which is a good thing really if it was further back…well only my spike then could break through it,” Megatron said.

“Oh, really?” Skyfire asked now curious.

“Heh, it’s really cute you know when to ask questions,” Megatron said fondly. “But yes it’s really good yours is further forwards, mine well wasn’t hurt a lot when only a spike could be able to reach it and break it,” Megatron said.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Skyfire said.

“It was long ago and taken by someone I trusted I don’t regret it.” Megatron simply said and cupped the back of Skyfire helm and brought him into another kiss, as he did that he slid three digits one after another into Skyfire’s valve and while doing tiny thrusts with his digits while he rubbed small circles on his external node with his thumb.

Skyfire couldn’t help himself as he rocked his hip back into Megatron’s hand. Only to moan into the kiss while wrapping his arms around Megatron’s neck to deepen the kiss, he whines a bit when Megatron’s other hand gripped on his hip flaring to keep him from moving around too much.

“Easy I’m going to pop your seal out, it might sting a bit,” Megatron warned, Skyfire could only groan as a reply he was enjoying himself so much that he didn’t really care. Taking this as good sign push a digit in cut through Skyfire’s seal with a claw and crooking his finger before pulling it out the seal popping out with the motion.

Skyfire gasped at the minor sting only to squirm with the lubricant sliding down and out of his valve now, only to blush brightly when he saw Megatron lick the digit that had the remains of his seal on it in a very dark lustful way. “You know I think you much sweeter there than anywhere else,” Megatron said in a very smug manner.

“I…” Skyfire was at a loss for words only to shiver when Megatron trailer his free hand up his side with a more gentle smile on his lip plates instead of any of the other expressions he had used by far.

“Ready?” Megatron asked Skyfire nods despite feeling nervous still, but his instincts told him everything was alright because he found the right mate and was going to be claimed by them now.

Skyfire gasped when Megatron nudge the tip of his spike between his valve lips and pressed at his entrance lightly, he didn’t even know when Megatron retracted his own panels yet he trembled in anticipation. He glanced down briefly and gasped seeing Megatron’s size given he knew Megatron might be big, yet he didn’t expect this. Given being a shuttle he wouldn’t have a problem taking Megatron spike true, but still, anyone would be a bit big shocked at a spike being that size seems grounder where much more endowed that many ever let on! Know he knew why Starscream wanted Optimus and Grimlock.

“You alright?” Megatron asked seeing Skyfire lose his focus for a bit as he lined up against his valve entrance.

Skyfire looked up and swallowed bit before answering. “Yes…it’s just…you're huge.”

Megatron lightly laughed at this and grinned. “Don’t worry I’m sure you’ll be fine, after all, you are actually bigger than myself,” Megatron said then smirked before saying. “In fact open your spike panels I want to see your spike before I take you.” He purred.

Skyfire gulped at this and manage to find the commands for his spike panel and it snapped open and he gasped at feeling the cave’s cooler air on his spike that had pressurized the moment he let his panels open.

“Whoa,” Megatron said in actual shock before he stroked it a bit making Skyfire arch slightly and squirm. “I know I might want to have you spike me later; my-my you have ridges along your spike.” Megatron praised as he studied Skyfire spike which made Skyfire blush brightly again. “But I think right now you want me spiking you right?” He asked.

“I…I wouldn’t mind,” Skyfire said only to get a light chuckle out of Megatron who leans forwards and said.

“Thank you so letting me be you mate this cycle.” Before he kissed Skyfire hard and thrust into him, which made Skyfire gasp into Megatron’s kiss and arch into the thrust. He felt no pain what so ever only a little strain from his valve suddenly stretching around Megatron, but pleasure bloomed quickly after that. It only became more intense when Megatron began a slow pace that began to pick up speed.

Skyfire tried to meet Megatron’s moments the best he could only to falter when it became too much, which he was glad when Megatron grabbed his hips and kept them steady as he buried himself deeper within him with each thrust.  
Of course only to cry out in surprised pleasure when Megatron shifted his hips at a certain angle and hit his inner top node head on while sliding against his sweet spot, which in turn made Skyfire’s valve clench down in need to keep Megatron right there.

“Found it.” Megatron rumbled as he kept hitting Skyfire’s top node without remorse or restraint.   
Not that Skyfire was complaining which he wasn’t in the least if anything he loved every second of it, only to cry out and whimper when Megatron stilled suddenly.

Only for himself to then tensed up at the sound of charging fusion cannon.

Skyfire shook his dazed and pleasurable state off as quickly as he could only to look up at Megatron in shock only to realize that he was not pointing his cannon at him, but the cave entrance.

There stood Starscream along with Optimus and Grimlock all three looking surprised.

“Care to explain to me of why all _THREE_ of you are here?” Megatron asked irritated clearly and frustrated.

Starscream was the first to recover and say. “Well so much for needing our help in getting Megatron as a mate for you Skyfire seems you managed that all on your own,” Starscream said his tone hold a tiny bit of disappointment, but Skyfire knew better the undertone Starscream had clearly said he was pleased about all this.

Given right now he was blushing like mad, Megatron’s spike was still buried deeply in his valve that fluttered in distressed need for the fragging to continue and right fragging now.

“Skyfire are you alright?” Optimus asked, Grimlock only huffed when this question was asked, only for him to focus back on Megatron when the minor clicking of the cannon getting ready to fire was heard.

“He’s _fine_ Prime, _what_ I want to know is _why_ all three of you are _here_.” Megatron snarled clearly annoyed at being ignored as well as being interrupted in the middle of interfacing!

“Well when he didn’t come back from his flight and that was some time ago, we sent out a search party for him,” Optimus explained.

“That does not explain Starscream; _unless_ you’re using this as a coup to offline me again.” Megatron snarled, Skyfire shivered at the tone and yet mentally whimpered he really wanted Megatron to finish what he started.

Starscream scoffed at this and said. “Hardly, believe it or not, I’m actually happy you’re with Skyfire. Heh and here you were afraid that you couldn’t catch him yourself and needed our help, good going Skyfire,” Starscream said and winked at Skyfire who peeked around Megatron.   
Only to blush and try his hardest to hide behind Megatron’s frame even since his frame was already covered up where they were still connected.

Megatron briefly looked back at Skyfire with a frown when Starscream said this, only to for it to disappear at seeing Skyfire hiding his face behind his hands in embarrassment and the small bit the shame filtering into his EM field.   
Megatron took pity on him and didn’t say anything only to look back at the three and lower his cannon and say in a tone that left no room for arguing.

“ _Get lost_ , if you don’t mind you are distressing _my mate_! He’ll return when he feels ready too, no need to have some _search party_ running about for stupid reasons!” Megatron said clearly feeling offended, he’d deal with Starscream later right now Skyfire needed him and wanted to be left alone with him.

Before Starscream or Optimus could protest further Grimlock began to shove them both away with his large T-rex head and muzzle forcing them to leave. “Him Skyfire a good mate; be nice to him or else me Grimlock will not be nice to him Megatron,” Grimlock growled in warning before forcing the other two to fully leave.

Megatron lowered the canon once they were gone and out of earshot did he speak to Skyfire who was now embarrassed and becoming very distressed. “Easy,” Megatron said softly, making Skyfire look up sadly.

“I’m sorry,” Skyfire said, only to be shushed by Megatron and then pulled in a comforting embrace.

“Not your fault; you alright?” He asked.

“Yeah, I think…that was embarrassing, not a great moment for my first interface,” Skyfire said in a saddened tone only to gasp when Megatron slightly ground against him where his spike still was in Skyfire’s valve.

“Let me make it up to you then.” He said with purr, which made Skyfire cooling fans kick on pretty fast and gasp as Megatron began to roll his hips causing a nothing but a nice smooth sliding motions that set Skyfire’s inner nodes on fire in such a delightful way.

Megatron’s eyes roll back slightly as Skyfire’s valve squeezed around him in rippling motions, both begin to pant as both their overloads neared.

“P-please,” Skyfire begged into Megatron audio, a low growl was Skyfire’s only answer, before he shouted as again Megatron hit at just the right angle and didn’t stop.

Megatron snarled as he neared his own release, but held back he wanted Skyfire to overload before him. Skyfire withered as he rested his hands on Megatron shoulders his grip tightening and loosening with every thrust, he whimpered a tiny plea as the heat pooled low in his belly as the pleasure rose higher in his frame making him tremble in need.

Hearing Skyfire’s plea and feeling his valve squeeze around his spike in erratically he bit into his shoulder plating, then thrust savagely into Skyfire making him overload with a loud cry that echoed inside the cave. Megatron kept moving prolonging Skyfire’s overload, then Megatron finally came with a loud roar as his own overload came crashing down.

Megatron locked his frame joints as the after surges of pleasure coursed through his frame, he finally looked at Skyfire as he calmed down a bit and grinned seeing the dazed and very happy expression Skyfire had on his face paired with some light panting.

Megatron leaned in and lightly kissed Skyfire drawing him back from his very satisfied state. “Wow.” Was all Skyfire managed to say in a breathless voice, Megatron chuckled and simply nuzzled his neck cables, careful of the bite mark he gave him.

“So not bad for you first time right?” Megatron said in a pleased tone.

“Yes, oh Primus I didn’t know interfacing could be so enjoyable,” Skyfire said.

Megatron hummed at this and rolled them onto their sides while pulling out from Skyfire who shivered as he felt the remains of Megatron’s overload settle in the back of his valve. Both just lay for while light that enjoying the afterglow, until Megatron spoke up.

“So how long does this heat cycle last for you?” He asked.

“For about a Deca-cycle sometimes shorter,” Skyfire said blushing a bit.

“I see, so when next should we meet?” Megatron asked Skyfire seemed a bit surprised only to smile when he saw Megatron smirking at him in a knowing way.

“Well with Prime knowing and such I’m sure he won’t mind me suddenly taking off, that is if there isn’t a battle,” Skyfire said carefully.

“Indeed…then you best tell Prime that there won’t be any raids for a Deca-cycle, you have my word,” Megatron said seriously.

Skyfire only nodded and kissed Megatron who simply smiled into the kiss.

-

Later when Skyfire made it back to the base well it was nearing morning and Grimlock was outside waiting or well resting outside the base’s entrance.

“Him Skyfire enjoy himself?” Grimlock said without opening his optics.

Skyfire blushed yet replied back. “Did you?” Skyfire asked only to get rumbling chuckle from Grimlock as he stood up and walked Skyfire back into the base.

The rest of the three weeks consisted of meeting Megatron and fragging, of course, same went for Optimus and Grimlock with Starscream. It turned out that Megatron didn’t slag Starscream when he got back to the base seems they came to an understanding after all both had Autobot lovers.

Of course Skyfire wondered, after all his own heat a had peaked early on the second week and well  Megatron was very good a providing to him during that time, yet Skyfire kept coming back once his heat was well pretty much over and drew it out as long as he could until it was clear the heat cycle for the fliers was over.

After that Skyfire hadn’t seen Megatron the raids continued after that, and those were the only times he saw Megatron and his spark quivered in distress at every raid.

-

As the next weeks passed Skyfire felt a bit odd which lead him to visit Ratchet who had informed him that he was caring; that led to him having processor crash and a forced reboot.

He then had to go inform Prime about his condition which turned into informing Grimlock who seemed very pleased about this. Which then Starscream who was ecstatic and congratulated him that was a very disturbing sight in a small way only to make since later; seems Starscream _hadn’t_ conceived a sparkling this heat cycle none of the other fliers had.

Of course, when all three asked if he was going t tell Megatron Skyfire said he didn’t know.   
He wasn’t sure Megatron would be open to the idea of him carrying a litter of sparking sired by him.

This then leads to Starscream asking Megatron sometime later after a meeting about his feelings for Skyfire.

_

When the meeting room emptied Starscream had stayed, during the meeting he had sent Megatron a message requesting they have privet talk afterward.

“What do you want Starscream,” Megatron said in an irritated tone.

“What are your feelings about sparklings?” Starscream asked bluntly.

Megatron was quite for long while before replying. “They are innocent and are very precious more so even now, why do you ask?”

Instead of answering Starscream asked another. “And last heat cycle me and my fliers had, what did you think of it?” He asked, making Megatron frown at the lack of an answer to his own question.

“I was fine with it had you told me earlier about it then I wouldn’t have come and bothered you or shot Skyfire down,” Megatron said. “Is there a point to your random question Starscream?” Megatron snarled.

“Yes, but one last question what are your feeling towards Skyfire?” He asked.

Megatron is quite for while and shrugged bit before saying. “I helped him during his overly long heat cycle; I guess I like him well enough. Has something happened as of late?” Megatron asked.   
Then thought about the previous questions Starscream just asked, only for his optics to go wide a bit and looked at Starscream in surprise.

“Grounder coding and flier coding makes it hard to become sparked up!” Megatron shouted.

“True, but not impossible shuttles tend to have a better rate than us other fliers really of becoming sparked. Given the offspring, many times if not sired by another shuttle tend to not be shuttles, but I doubt Skyfire cares about them being shuttles or not he’d love any sparking he’d have.” Starscream said simply.

“So he’d sparked,” Megatron said in an amazed tone.

“Well, of course, I betting he was sparked by week two from how much you both fragged in the first week. Which if you must know Skyfire heat ended the moment he became sparked…so.” Starscream said letting the statement trail off.

Megatron put the pieced together and grinned before saying. “I’m going to be a sire.”

“Yes and a Sire who’s mate is an Autobot none the less,” Starscream said in telling tone.

Megatron glared at Starscream before realizing how right Starscream was. “Get Soundwave we have plans to make.” He said.

“I hope you not planning on capturing Skyfire, that I won’t help you with no matter what you threaten me with,” Starscream said firmly.

Megatron frowns at Starscream before saying. “Don’t be fool Starscream I’d never risk my sparklings like that, besides I’m sure you want to be with your two lovers without having to sneak around,” Megatron said, Starscream partly blushed at this and but left to get Soundwave.

-

Optimus woke to his com beeping and he answered it with a groggy voice saying. “Optimus here.”

“I thought you’d use your title as means of answering a call.” Was the reply Megatron gave when Optimus picked up his com.

“Megatron? What the flying frag?” He asked confused.

“I think the flying frag would be Starscream,” Megatron replied a muffled curse yelled coming from the background of the com.

“What do you want?” Optimus asked annoyed he really hoped Megatron didn’t call to taunt him about his private interface life with Starscream and Grimlock.

“A peace treaty for one, _and_ second so see the carrier of my sparklings,” Megatron said.

This made Optimus wake up completely and ask in very low tone. “What did you do you Starscream?”

“Nothing, in fact, he started asking me questions and well I put the clues from the questions together,” Megatron said.

Optimus was stunned only to partly grin at the question Megatron asked next.

Anyways, how is Skyfire doing?” Megatron asked.

“He doing fine; so let me get this straight you want peace treaty all because of Skyfire carrying your sparklings?” Optimus asked.

“That and well…its high time we made peace. I’ve realized a while ago that the past caste system that was used before our war is now long gone. I’m sure you’re more willing to work with me than against me in those aspects correct Optimus?” Megatron asked.

Optimus nearly had spark attack and nearly leaped into the air for joy at finally a way for peace was finally possible and Megatron was wanting it and purposing it too!

“Yes, and at least we won’t be facing the possibly of extinction either,” Optimus said in a happy tone, only to sober at the last statement.

“I agree we have become weak from this war and I’m sure any enemies we have, which I think we have more than a few, might be eyeing to take advantage of us. I will not have my sparklings or their carrier taken from me.” Megatron said in a very serious tone.

After a bit of more talking, and choosing a proper place to meet to discuss the peace treaty, the com line was cut and Optimus was wide awake now. he then called all his officers together for a meeting many were skeptical about this, but had agreed to hear Megatron out.

Optimus also said Skyfire would be coming along, Ratchet nearly blew a gasket at this only for Optimus to explain later only then did Ratchet calmed down slightly.

That and Ratchet knew that any Carrier coding would affect the Sire of the sparkling if they were in the range of the sparkling in its early stages chances where high of that Optimus knew and wasn’t that worried about it.

So Skyfire would be safe regardless.

-

A few days a later the Autobots and the Decepticons had met in an open area that suited both faction parties, the place lacked any places for ambushes or surprise attacks and both leaders came without weapons.

Given the writing and signing of peace treaty took a few days, something Megatron clearly found annoying yet knew had to be done.   
His sire coding was active clearly because he had to time and time again refocus back on the peace talks and writing of the treaty, luckily Optimus was patience and willing to work with him despite him being distracted by Skyfire being there.

Skyfire could not help himself every time Megatron looked his way and flicked his wings in an enticing manner something that Starscream had to keep messaging him to knock off because all his fliers were noticing the wing flirting and welcoming wing flicks and thought they were pointed at them.

After a full three weeks, the peace treaty was signed given more details would be sorted later from both sides, but having solid base was something that can be worked on soon as possible was really good.

Then finally Megatron got to have a private moment with Skyfire at last and far from everyone else.

-

Skyfire was gasping as Megatron rode his spike given the carrier should be the one being spiked not doing the spiking, but Megatron insisted saying that he didn’t get to last time.

“Megatron.” Skyfire groaned as his peak neared he loved the slick and fast motions from Megatron’s valve that was clenching around his straining spike. “Please.” Skyfire pleads with his overload being so near, yet couldn’t Megatron had put a tiny spike ring on him said he only take it off after Skyfire had made him overload at least three times.

Skyfire valve was so slick and hot from wanting to be spiked that it was almost too much for him when Megatron was nearing his third overload while riding him.

“Not yet.” Megatron gasped as he rode Skyfire harder, slightly moaned as the ridges rubbed his inner nodes in such a wonderful way. “Fraggit, next time I get to carry, your spike I fragging love it,” Megatron growled into Skyfire audio making him shiver.    
Only to choke on a gasp when Megatron pulled off his spike and remove the ring and then quickly slide back onto his spike and began riding him harder than the last two times. “Fill me,” Megatron said in a commanding tone and Skyfire yelled as he came.

When Skyfire came recover from his overload he hugged very tremblingly in post-overloaded Megatron to him and his flight engine purring in delight.

“Bond?” Megatron asked carefully without looking at Skyfire.

Skyfire paused at this and quietly whispered yes.

The bonding was seamless between them both and the overload both had while forming the bond was even more intense due to Megatron getting to feel his sparklings through it.

It was at that moment Megatron thought maybe just maybe things were changing for the better because Primus help him he make sure they were for his Bond mate’s sake and his sparklings a brighter future was possible.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you loved it LadyAnatar. ^_^


End file.
